


Pressed Together

by racie



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racie/pseuds/racie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Oikawa never kisses him, that's what sticks to Miyuki each time. After they're done, after they've come and are boneless and slick with sweat, his senpai curled around his back, playing with his hand, he remembers that he doesn't kiss him. Sometimes, he'll bring Miyuki's hand up to his lips and brush the tips of his fingers against them, but that's not a kiss.</p>
</blockquote>Written for SASO 2016.<br/>Prompt: “Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.” ― Oscar Wilde
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



Oikawa never kisses him, that's what sticks to Miyuki each time. After they're done, after they've come and are boneless and slick with sweat, his senpai curled around his back, playing with his hand, he remembers that he doesn't kiss him. Sometimes, he'll bring Miyuki's hand up to his lips and brush the tips of his fingers against them, but that's not a kiss.

When they're like this, pressed together but not fucking, Oikawa chats. Rambles about whatever passes through his mind - things they need to do with their pitchers, new plays to get hammered down, problems that will come up for the captain that Oikawa will stop before they even happen. It's a kind of foreplay in itself.

"Tanba-kun should manage in the next game, but you'll be practising with him tomorrow for a while. He's going to need you, Miyucchi," Oikawa says on this night. 

Miyuki snickers. "Have you let Tanba in on your plan? Not sure he'll agree." Oikawa trying to play him is always a joke, they both know each other too well to pull that off, and Oikawa knows it just as well as Miyuki does. 

Absently, Oikawa drums his fingers against Miyuki's hip under the blanket. Oikawa paused to pull his tracksuit back on before he settled around Miyuki, so if they have to, they can play this off as skinship, but their front is a flimsy one and Miyuki isn't sure why they bother. Still, he lets Oikawa have his way with this stuff. It doesn't cost him anything apart from the warmth of Oikawa's skin on his. 

"He'll agree if you ask him," Oikawa replies, and Miyuki bristles.

"And why should I do that?" Miyuki cuts back. Tanba doesn't like him. Everyone knows that. He's tried, he's tried all year, and tried harder since he made first string and now that the third years have left. It's never worked. Other people might not see that he's been trying, but Oikawa should have. 

"Because I'm telling you to."

Miyuki grits his teeth and forces his mind to even out. To _think_ , rather than focus on Oikawa's hand slipping closer to his dick again. 

The temptation to give up and give in climbs higher when Oikawa does cup him, then climbs yet more when his long fingers slip back between his legs and one dips into his still raw asshole. It's too soon and he's sensitive enough that a hiss slips from between his teeth, but he presses down against the touch anyway, always the masochist. 

He swallows to regain some composure and make sure his voice will be steady when he speaks. "Are you going to make it worth my while?" He's sincerely asking. The sex thing... he's not sure about it, honestly. It's good - Oikawa knows what he's doing - but it put something on the table between them that Miyuki isn't sure he actually wanted from Oikawa. Sometimes, when he's drifting off to sleep and feels Oikawa get up from around him to go study or practice until he drops, he thinks he wanted a friend, not Oikawa pressed inside him.

Oikawa hums, beginning to fuck him with just the tips of his fingers, shallow and as absent minded as his previous drumming on Miyuki's hip was. "I think it would be worth your while, either way," he says and pauses. His fingers stop moving in Miyuki, which is the worst thing he could have done. Oikawa must know it. Oikawa shifts behind him so that he's poised over Miyuki, fingers sliding out and taking their place on his hip once again. When he turns his head he can see the blur of Oikawa's face. He supposes that it's so he can see Oikawa's expression, but he doesn't wear his glasses to fuck and Oikawa isn't quite close enough to see him in that detail. Still, it's a nice thought. When Oikawa speaks again, his voice is soft, and sends a thrill down to Miyuki's dick, which twitches. He's too easy when faced with Oikawa. "Please, Miyucchi, it will help."

"Your personality is worse than _mine_ ," Miyuki points out as he gives up on Oikawa's face and turns back to the wall. The way Oikawa lies is the same as the best liars in the world. He lies by telling the truth. "I'll ask him, but he won't be happy."

Oikawa laughs, sinking back down and tickling the back of Miyuki's neck with the sound. He doesn't disagree with either statement.

He doesn't thank him. He doesn't kiss him.


End file.
